It's the Little Things That Matter
by xocourtneyxo
Summary: Chris screws up, and Peyton dumps him. What happens when he tries to get her back? One Shot! Complete...R


This is another thing for the Tyler Hilton Song Fic Challenge over at the FF Tyler thread-- which is quickly turning into the 'COURTNEY REQUEST THREAD' not that I mind...at all.. I actually love doing it, so..yeah. This one was requested by Sunja,  
so it's dedicated to her. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chris flinched as the door slammed. He really fucked up this time. Sitting down on the empty stool, he rested his head in his hands. His mind kept replaying the words she spoke, as if it were on repeat. "I can't do this anymore. We're done." She had said, before walking out the door-- and out of his life.

After what felt like hours, Chris seemed to snap out of his daze. Not wanting to upset his girlfriend further, Chris called a good friend. Haley James Scott.

"Hello?" Asked a slightly annoyed voice. One thing was for sure. It WASN'T Haley.

Chris cringed lightly. It was official. God HATED him. "Nate, ole' buddy. Is Haley there?" He asked, trying not to annoy Haley's husband. Nathan had a good thirty pounds over Chris...and it DEFINATELY wasn't fat.

Chris heard Nathan sigh before handing his wife the phone. "What?" Asked Haley, possibly even ruder than her husband.

Chris laughed despite himself. "Did I uhh..Interrupt something?" He asked smoothly, making fun of his best friend.

Haley let out a heavy sigh. "Peyton already called. She told me what happened." Haley said, getting straight to the point.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so what do I do?"

"Buy her flowers. Write her a song. Serenade her at your next concert. Buy her a house. I don't know.. I mean, Chris, you're a Grammy Award Winning Singer. I think you can think of something romantic." Haley said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Chris nodded his head, though Haley couldn't see him. "Yeah, thanks." Was all he said before hastily hanging up the phone.

"Lot's of help you were." He said to Haley, though she could neither see or hear him.

Chris went over the things that Haley said in his head. "Buy her flowers." He whispered to himself. After pondering the thought for a good thirty seconds, he shook his head 'no'. "She hates flowers."

Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, Chris tried to put his thoughts down.

Dear Peyton,

I understand why you're angry, and I don't blame you. I'm a sucky boyfriend. I'm away all the time, and when I'm here, I always have to work. If I were you, I would probably dump me too. This letter is never going to be mailed to you, so I think I can tell you how I feel. I'm in love with you. That has never been a question in my mind. I can't just say it, though. When I tell you for the first time, I want it to be perfect. I want it to be something you remember for the rest of your life, even if we do break up...again. I called Haley, but she didn't help. She was telling me to give you things. I know you better than that. Superficial things don't make it better in your book. Flowers, or a puppy, or even a damn house, won't change the fact that I'm a dick...and we BOTH know that. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I wish that I could think of a romantic way to sweep you off your feet, but I can't. I think I was born without that part of the brain. I don't know HOW to be romantic. I'm sorry that you had to fall for me..because you deserve someone so much better. I love you, though. And as selfish as it may seem, I don't want to give that up. Writing this is making me feel better, so maybe I'll be able to come up with a big romantic plan to get you back.

Love Always,  
Chris

Setting the pen and paper down, Chris stared at his chicken scratch handwriting. Rolling his eyes, he spoke to himself. "I'm soo whipped." He said.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

Figuring it was Haley, Chris stood up and walked towards it. Opening the door, he was shocked to see HER. Peyton.

She had red rimmed eyes. "Hi." Was all she said.

Chris stood there, shocked.

"Can I come in? I left my jacket." She said, pointing to the jacket that was laying on the couch in the living room.

Chris seemed to wake from his thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Sure." He said, stepping out of the way.

Peyton quickly walked inside, grabbing the jacket. "Thanks." She said, trying to make her way out the door.

Chris closed his eyes before swiftly grabbing her arm. "Peyton.." He trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Peyton turned around to face him. "Yeah?" She asked hopefully.

"I lo..." He began, but was cut off by a shrill ringing. It was his cell phone, which was in its charger in the kitchen.

"I better.." He trailed off, pointing in back of him towards the kitchen.

Peyton nodded her head, watching him dissapear. Snooping around, it wasn't difficult to find a folded piece of paper with her name on it. Carefully opening it, she read the letter. Her heart seemed to melt. These were his true feelings? Why the hell couldn't he just SAY them?

Hearing footsteps, Peyton quickly shoved the letter into her purse.

"Sorry, that was the uhh...studio." He said, attempting to lie, but failing miserably.

Peyton nodded her head, knowing he was lying.

Chris quickly began to talk. "Look, why don't you come down to the studio tonight? We can finish this conversation?" He asked her, almost desperately.

Peyton pretended to think about it, actually scaring Chris. "Yeah, I guess." She said before walking out of the luxury penthouse.

It was eight o'clock pm when Peyton arrived at the studio. Knowing that Chris had some big, elaborate plan, she dressed accordingly.  
She was in a black off the shoulder dress, which fit her perfectly.

Opening the door, she saw millions of candals. In the center was 'I'M SORRY' Spelled in red roses. Despite her attempts, Peyton still felt tears sting her eyes.

Chris appeared from the back of the room with what looked like two dozen roses. "How's it look?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

Peyton took the flowers from his hand, throwing them on a chair. "Not necessary." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Chris narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean? This is my apology." He said, trying to understand what she had meant.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders before whipping out the letter she had stolen. "I don't NEED two dozen roses, or a million candles,  
or a fucking message in roses. It's all great, but it doesn't mean SHIT if it's not coming from your heart." Peyton pointed to the letter. "THAT came from the heart, Chris. I forgave you the SECOND I read that."

Chris took the letter from her hands, not believing that she had read it. "You took this?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

Peyton raised her eyebrows at him, her hands firmly planted on her waist. "I BORROWED it. Plus, it had my name on it. Is what you wrote in this letter the truth?" She asked him, seriously.

Chris swallowed before nodding his head. "Yeah." He said quietly.

Peyton smiled a wide smile before jumping into his arms. She kissed him with all of the passion she could muster.

Chris eagerly returned the kiss, even slipping in his tongue.

Once it broke, Peyton rested her forehead against his. "Flowers are great, but I don't need them. I need this." She said, pointing to the paper. "I need your heart."

Chris kissed her one last time before replying. "Trust me, you have it."

Peyton's eyes lit up as she jumped into his arms again.

The next day, Chris walked into the recording studio with a content smile on his face.

"Wow, who are you, and what have you done with Chris Kellar?" Haley asked, sipping her coffee.

Chris simply smiled. "You're not ruining my mood today, Hales. Me and Peyton are back together."

Haley let out a tiny cough, as if clearing her throat. "Peyton and I." She said, trying to say it so he wouldn't notice.

Chris looked at her questioningly before rolling his eyes. "Whatever." He said, slipping ear phones on his ears.

Haley walked over to him, yanking the ear phones away from him. "You can NOT come in here, say something like that, and then put your headphones on. I want DETAILS. What did you do? How did you get her back?" Haley asked, clearly interested in a piece of gossip.

Chris shook his head 'no'. "I wrote her a letter."

THE END 


End file.
